


Black Bird

by AstroAlien



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other, Plague, Plague Doctor AU, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAlien/pseuds/AstroAlien
Summary: A dumb Au I had one night. First fic I've written in two-three years. A plague doctor freelancer au!Vague inspiration from Reynir (@monglet on tumblr)





	Black Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynir|@Monglet on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reynir%7C%40Monglet+on+tumblr).



“He’s waking up.”

“I swear the dosage I admitted was enough to last one hour longer.”

“Look! His eyes are opening!”

“Okay! Fine! I’ll knock him back out.”

The shorter of the standing two had walked out to the previously unconscious man, observing him for a slight moment before looking at the other. The taller doctor had audibly sighed, any attempt to stop the shorter would fall flat. 

The barely conscious man looked up with anxiety to the ceramic mask just an inch from touching his face. Of both of them, he was most fearful of her. The doctors black robes fell into the damp, cramped room, pulling the beak into direct focus of him. The smell of his own blood surrounding him, old and fresh, certainly did not help to calm him down. 

“This may sting later, good sir,” was all the first doctor had said before delivering the man in the bed a blow to the face. 

“That wasn’t a smart move Sarah.” The taller one said as they walked outside. The shorter doctor shrugged. “It isn’t like we’ll be losing pay, he skipped on us before.” 

“It doesn’t mean you should go knocking clients in the face.”

“It worked.”

“It’s going to get you fired!”

“No it isn’t. Stop trying to act you know better, you’re just as clueless as me.”

“You didn’t have to snap, goodness, I was just trying to help.”

“Well, you’re not. He can’t complain, and his family won’t either.”

“Sarah! He has a family!”

“He’s going to die anyways Nicholes!”

“If you keep on sma-”

A well timed cough was what silenced the taller doctor. 

In front of the arguing pair, stood a woman clad in black. Staring at both of them with disapproval across her face. “Nicholes, Sarah.”

The taller doctor had bowed his head, a hello to her. “Allison.” The shorter doctor did nothing but roll her eyes.

“I see there has been some disagreement in practicality?” Allison asked, her face turning to a look of suspicion, “I say, what ever it may be, it is always best to bleed them.” Gaining unseen questioning looks from the twins. 

The taller opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the shorter, telling her, “that won’t be necessary at the moment.” An eye roll in return. 

“It will drain the illness out of them.”

“It isn’t necessary.”

The taller of the pair put his hand on his sister. “Sarah,” he leaned close to her ear, “not now.” Sarah, simply threw his hand off.

“Not now? Am I causing a scene Nicholes? All I said is I’m not going to bleed him, because that bleeds our money.”

Allison tapped her foot sharp on the road. The two looked up at her, forgetting that she was there. Nicholes, straightening himself and attempting to be as proper as he could, in a blood soaked robe. Sarah huffed and stood up taller.

Allison nodded to the taller of the set, before turning and walking off. Sarah rolled her eyes to herself, turning to her twin.

“What a snob.”


End file.
